Poudlard : Histoires de filles
by Roze Potter
Summary: Les jeunes filles de Poudlard ont des problèmes que seules les filles peuvent avoir. Mais comment les résolventelles étant donné qu'elles ont des pourvoirs magiques ? Je suis encore indécise, receuil de OS ou Fiction ? A toi de me le dire !
1. Chapter 1

**Poudlard : Histoires de filles**

****

**Présentation :**

Auteur :

Roze Potter

Ecrite en :

Eté 2005

Genre :

General, Romance, Humor

Personnage principal :

Hermione J. Granger

Disclamer :

Le monde où se déroule l'histoire ne m'appartient nullement. L'enfant revient toujours vers sa mère, ô Vénérable J.K.Rowling, tout est à toi. Qu'elle vive mille ans !

Note importante :

Cette fiction devait, à l'origine, être une fiction d'échange, où différents auteurs posteraient des OS sur la vie et les problèmes des filles de Poudlard. Comment font-elles pour les régler alors qu'elles ont des pouvoirs magiques et une éducation totalement différente à la notre ? Voilà, la question à laquelle je voulais répondre.

Mais, il se trouve que le premier chapitre à susciter un intérêt surprenant et qu'on m'a demandé la suite, ce que je n'avais pas prévu. Donc, c'est à vous de me dire si vous préférez une suite ou un ensemble de OS.

Je ne sais pas, par contre, si j'aurais le courage de continuer.

**Bonne lecture !**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Pilosité

**Poudlard : Histoires de Filles**

Chapitre 1 : Pilosité

* * *

On était au début de mois de Juin et il faisait, pour une fois, un temps magnifique.

Presque tous les élèves du collège Poudlard étaient dehors, profitant du soleil, si rare en Écosse.

On pouvait en voir qui s'amusaient sous les immenses arbres du parc, mais la plupart se baignaient dans les eaux peu profondes du lac.

Mais, une jeune fille d'une épaisse chevelure brune était restée dans sa Salle Commune. Confortablement installée sur un des fauteuils, le plus près possible de la fenêtre, elle était en pleines révisions, plongée dans son livre de Métamorphose Niveau 6. Ses yeux qui glissaient à toute vitesse d'un côté à l'autre de la page, brillaient de concentration. Alors qu'elle ouvrait Métamorphoses avancées, le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit en grands fracas.

« _Hermione !_ C'était Lavande. _Tudoamédébslume !_

_- Eh ! Du calme ! Respire, je comprends rien là._ »

Hermione Granger arborait un de ses plus terrifiant regards noirs, dignes du Professeur McGonagall. Elle n'appréciait vraiment, alors, vraiment pas qu'on l'interrompe pendant ses révisions. Lavande souffla un bon coup et réfléchit à la méthode appropriée pour exposer sa situation à son amie sans recevoir ses foudres. Oui, la jeune Préfète trouvait ce genre de problèmes futiles.

« _En fait, euh… Je discutais avec les amies des jumelles **(1)**, des Serdaigles. Et, des gars de leur maison sont arrivés et… Tu vois le Préfet-en-Chef, le Serdaigle ?_

_- Euh, oui_, répondit l'intéressée qui, vraisemblablement, ne l'était pas. _Et donc ?_

_- Il m'a invité ! Il m'a invité à venir cette après-midi me baigner avec eux ! Mais, je ne suis pas épilée ! Tu te rends compte. Je lui ai répondu que je viendrais mais je ne peux pas y aller comme ça !_ Elle respira un grand coup et dit : _Alors, je me suis dit que comme tu es plutôt douée en Potions, tu pourrais…_

_- Ah, non !_ s'exclama Hermione qui avait compris où elle voulait en venir. _Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, là. Je te rappelle que les examens sont dans deux semaines._

-_ S'il te plait,_ Lavande affichait à présent ses plus adorables yeux de cocker. _C'est la chance de ma vie. Tu ne peux pas laisser une amie comme ça, dans le besoin. En plus, cette potion est du niveau des ASPIC. Cela t'avanceras sur le programme de Septième année._ »

Elle savait qu'elle avait visé juste, Hermione aimait être toujours à l'avance sur les autres lorsqu'il s'agissait des cours. D'ailleurs, cette dernière ne prit pas deux minutes pour réfléchir et répondit :

« _Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais soit attentive, je ne te la referais pas deux fois ! Aller, viens, finit-elle alors que son amie se jetait dans ses bras. »_

* * *

_« Potions pour Magiciennes distinguées_, murmura Hermione alors que les deux Gryffondors s'étaient assises sur le tapis de leur dortoir. _Non, mais quel nom pour un bouquin... Ah, voilà. Potion d'épilation. "Cette potion s'applique sur les parties à épiler, dans le sens du poil. Elle détruit la pilosité jusqu'à la racine sans endommager l'épiderme. Enlever la substance à l'eau froide après l'avoir laisser agir une dizaine de minutes. Une potion de qualité moyenne laisse un délai de deux mois à la pilosité pour revenir. Ce délai varie en fonction à la qualité de la potion. Ingrédients : …" Bon, elle est de niveau 7, mais cela n'a pas l'air trop compliqué. En une heure, j'aurais fini. »_

Lavande lui envoya un sourire éclatant alors que son amie allait chercher le matériel nécessaire.

* * *

Alors qu'elle rentrait du dîner, Hermione trouva Lavande affalée sur un fauteuil de la Salle Commune.

« _Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?_ lui demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète après avoir vu la tête qu'elle faisait.

- _Maintenant tu t'intéresses à mes histoires amoureuses ?_ Rétorqua Lavande. _Retourne à tes révisions._

_- Ouh, la, la ! Du calme ! Ça s'est si mal passé que ça ? »_

Lavande soupira grandement et répondit :

« _Une horreur…Tu ne me croiras peut être pas mais il en avait rien à foutre de moi… Il m'a parlé de toi toute l'après midi._ Hermione la regarda avec des yeux ronds. _Je t'assure,_ continua-t-elle une expression tragique peinte sur le visage._ Il veut sortir avec toi. Même pas capable de venir te le dire en face, le trouillard. Et, comme il savait qu'on est amies… Une après midi de merde et une totale désillusion…_»

Elle s'enfonça plus confortablement dans le sofa et, remarquant que son amie ne réagissait toujours pas, elle finit par ajouter :

« _Hermione, tu m'écoute ? Toujours pas de réponse. Tiens au fait, ce lourdaud m'a demandé de te dire qu'il voulait te rencontrer demain soir, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie._

_- Quoi ?_ fit Hermione, sortant enfin de son mutisme.

- _Oui, le bel et incroyable Préfet-en-Chef de Poudlard m'a fait de faux espoirs,_ répondit-elle ironique. _Alors, je lui dis quoi, moi ?_

_- Bin, qu'il ne m'intéresse pas._

_- Super !_ s'exclama franchement Lavande, en la flattant d'une bise sonore.

Hermione eut un sourire amusé alors que son amie s'avançait vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Un garçon s'intéressait à elle. C'était nouveau ça.

Elle retourna à ses Sortilèges.

* * *

**(1) Les jumelles Patil, Parvati et Padma. Cette dernière, je vous le rappelle, est à Serdaigle.**

**Alors, je continue ou je ne continue pas ? A toi de me le dire.**

**Merci à toi, cher lecteur.**


End file.
